


eavesdropping

by milesfairchild



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, ricky gets called puppy by the reader, we’re sharpay stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesfairchild/pseuds/milesfairchild
Summary: "Oh yeah, I'm sure the ladies love it when a guy takes a bath in throb— what'd you do," you wrinkle your nose, "douse yourself in cologne, my guy?"
Relationships: Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> no nini slander allowed. we love nini in this house

It’s not technically eavesdropping when it's in a room full of people and you can palpably hear the loudest conversation in it. In your defense, you'd only been there to collect your belongings that you could no longer find a way to unceremoniously shove into your cluttered locker. Alas, another talent down the drain, you think with a dramaticized sigh. 

You can't help but overhear the argument, a veneer of frustration on the girl's soft and pretty features as she storms off. 

There's a defensive outburst, this time from the boy, that has you interjecting with a snort, "Oh yeah, I'm sure the ladies love it when a guy takes a bath in throb— what'd you do," you wrinkle your nose, "douse yourself in cologne, my guy?" 

"No!" He answers a little too fast for it to be categorized as anything but defensive. He looks like he wants to trail after the girl like a lost puppy with eyes like molten chocolate, but is barely holding himself back. There's a brief pause, he seems unsure. "Is it really that strong?"

You look at him amusedly before hiking your backpack strap higher on your shoulder and shrug. "Nah, not that bad, but I can smell you from here. Maybe tone it down next time." 

He nods. "Tone it down. Tone it down. Yeah... Yeah, I can definitely do that," he says this as if he's convincing himself. He makes a sliding motion with one of his hands. "...Tone it down."

"We still talking about cologne here?"

He quickly brings his hand back to his side and clears his throat. "So uh— are you in the play? I haven't seen you around."

"Ah. No. Not my scene. Just came by for my stuff," you flex your fingers around the strap of your backpack. 

"Yeah, mine either," he laughs awkwardly. 

You raise a trimmed eyebrow, a thin gloss of incredulity varnished on your face. "You sure about that?"

He mirrors your look ephemerally before the realization settles, mouth dropping into a small 'o' shape. "Oh! No, yeah! I'm in the play, I just— y'know, I don't know if I really want this. Maybe Nini's right... I shouldn't take this role from somebody who really wants it, but isn't that what Gabriella did? Sharpay wanted to be the main lead and Gabriella who didn't even want the role, got it. Seems kinda unfair to the people who've spent so much time practicing, right?" You open your mouth to reply, but he's already continuing. "Sharpay, who spent all of her time working on being the star of the play, only to have Gabriella snatch it right out of her hands."

You wait this time, ensuring that he's thoroughly finished with this confounding analogy, and nod with a hint of uncertainty. "For sure, man. Gabriella... that vulture," you agree absentmindedly, before lacing your tone with conviction. "Listen, I don't know what's going on... or what you're really talking about, but if you don't wanna do the play then don't do it. There's no point doing shit to please other people, do it 'cause you wanna. If your heart's not in it then what's the point? It'd save you and these people a lot of time."

He mulls this over in his head, eyes fixed on a blotch of nothingness on the floor. "Yeah, you're right." Bringing his gaze back up, he finally processes that you're there. "I'm Ricky. Ricky Bowen."

You return his introduction with your own name. He smiles and his eyes light up with a soft sincerity. "Thanks for..."

Your brows raise in amusement, cadence dipping into sarcasm. "No problem, I love it when cute boys start venting to me out of nowhere—" He opens his mouth in protest and this time it's your turn to not allow him to get a word in. "No, really! I love playing therapist."

Sheepishness takes over his features. "Sorry, I didn't—" 

"Don't sweat it. I'm only playing with you. Hope things with you and Nini work out."

Ricky shrugs, marginally uncomfortable as soon as you mention him and Nini, before tentatively deciding to lay all the cards out on the table and divulging his thoughts. "I don't know, I don't think she's interested and I don't really wanna make her uncomfortable by pestering her into something one-sided, but thanks."

You nod, deliberating on what to say next.

"Excuse me, are you part of the cast or crew?" An ostentatious voice cuts in, pulling your attention away from Ricky and saving you from a conversation that you no longer know how to continue. You turn to a boy, whose look admonishes you more than his words had.

"No, just picking—" 

"There's a sign outside saying the room is occupied," he cuts you off, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Yeah, I know. I was let in," you watch his features rearrange into understanding before clarifying. "Miss. Jenn? She let me in."

"Right, well, if that's all can you stop distracting the cast?" 

You purse your lips and nod, already making your way to the exit. "Sure, whatever."

"I'll talk to you later?" Ricky pipes up, voice trailing off into something hopeful.

You glance back. "I'll see you around, Puppy."


End file.
